Puu and Scooby's Wild Day
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When a certain spirit beast and a transformed cowardly dog get into trouble with a tanuki and some food wild things can happen. (Side story from Scooby Doo and Reikai Tantei)


Author's Note- This story takes place in the middle of chapter 3 of Scooby and Reikai Tantei. It explains what Puu and Scooby did after Scooby and Puu's food fight that Puu won.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone at all but the tanuki in the story

* * *

Puu and Scooby's Wild Day

After half way form werewolf Scooby's training, he and Puu are trying to relax but Scooby is still annoyed that Puu ate the meat. Puu is napping when Scooby spots an unknown creature. The creature reveals to be a tanuki, a Japanese Raccoon Dog. Scooby smiles mischievously and tries to sneak up on the tanuki.

"I got you now." Scooby says under his breath as he tries to surprise the tanuki.

Puu wakes up to see Scooby trying to catch the tanuki. Puu sees Scooby chasing the tanuki. Puu is curious on why Scooby is chasing the tanuki but when the tanuki passes him he tries to catch it but the tanuki out runs Puu with Scooby crashing into Puu's neck. Scooby growls at Puu for getting in his way. Puu screeches lowly in anger for Scooby hitting his neck. Both animals keep growling and screeching until the tanuki comes back. The tanuki blows a raspberry at both Scooby and Puu causing both animals to stop getting mad at each other.

Both animals start growl and screech at the tanuki. The tanuki runs away as both animals chase it. Puu starts to fly and Scooby start to run after the tanuki. Both race to get the tanuki but the tanuki takes a sharp turn causing Scooby to slow down and Puu to try to stop but he ends up crashing into Scooby causing some of the trees to fall down on top of both of them. One of the trees almost hits the Genkai's dojo causing everyone inside to freak out and get out. Scooby and Puu push off the trees on top of them. Scooby shakes off the dust and dirt off him. Puu does as well.

"Ahhem!" A voice says getting Scooby and Puu's attention.

Scooby and Puu look in the direction of the voice and they both realize it's Yusuke glaring at both of them angrily. Scooby smiles sheepishly and Puu ducks his head sheepishly. Yusuke motions for Puu and Scooby to come and they do.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yusuke asks annoyed more at Scooby than at Puu for obvious reasons.

"Well, we were chasing around a raccoon that looks like a dog and we raced to get him and well…" Scooby says then laughs sheepishly at his and Puu's actions.

"You two got to be more careful especially you, Puu." Yusuke says calmly petting both animals.

"We will." Scooby says as he puts his paw up like a solider making Yusuke laugh a little.

Before lunch Puu and Scooby eats their food. While the Reikai Tantei go training and wait for theirs, Puu and Scooby are by the dojo seeing the girls put the guys lunch near where the guys are going to sit. Scooby gets an idea and sneaks toward the food causing Puu to watch him. Scooby gets the plates of food without anyone seeing and he motions for Puu to come here and Puu follows him. He splits up the food for both of them. Scooby and Puu eat off the plates except for one thing on Yusuke's plate with several pieces of the fried beef. Scooby and Puu glare at each other. They both attack Yusuke's plate only to leave one piece of meat which the tanuki from earlier steals.

"Hey! Come back here!" Scooby says running after the tanuki with Puu following.

Both animals chase the tanuki up the tree. Scooby and Puu stop not wanting to knock over another tree. Scooby thinks for a moment and then gets an idea and whispers it to Puu. Puu nods in understanding. Puu puts his head down to let Scooby get on his head and Puu raises his head. As the tanuki was about to eat Scooby sneaks up behind it and tries to grab it but the tanuki climbs higher into the tree. Scooby climbs on the branch the tanuki was on and Puu flies up a little to help Scooby out. Scooby gets to the tanuki again and grabs him.

"Got you!" Scooby says as he looks down and he freaks out as Puu flies down to ground landing softly. "Phew!"

"Puu!" Puu says in relief like Scooby.

The tanuki struggles to get out of Scooby's paws but he gets out of his paws. Scooby and Puu gasp then they start chasing the tanuki. They run and fly run fast for the tanuki who has their food still. Both animals slow down when they get close to Genkai's dojo where everyone is looking for the food that went missing minutes ago. Scooby and Puu spot the tanuki on the other side of the Reikai Tantei and the girls. Both animals duck their heads and try to sneak away from everyone.

The tanuki spots Scooby and Puu from a distance and runs again. Scooby and Puu keep on sneaking past everyone and they continue to chase the tanuki until they get back to where the plates are. The tanuki is tired and Scooby and Puu see the tanuki and the piece of Yusuke's meat. Scooby takes from the tanuki and he splits it in pieces giving the tanuki a piece, Puu apiece and himself apiece.

"Ahhem!" A voice says again causing Scooby, Puu and tanuki to look and see Yusuke annoyed. "Well, now I know who stole the food again."

The animals go to Yusuke. Yusuke pets them and releases the tanuki back into the forest. As Scooby, Puu and Yusuke walk back Puu and Scooby see another piece of Yusuke's fried beef on the ground Scooby grabs it and tries to put it in his mouth only Puu to eat again. Scooby growls annoyed. Yusuke laughs a little seeing both animals get along.

Yusuke walks further in Genkai's dojo he puts Scooby and Puu back into where Puu goes and both animals yawn. They both take a nap. Yusuke smiles at both animals.

The End


End file.
